


Letter for a Loved One

by wildingart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildingart/pseuds/wildingart
Summary: Hordak presents Entrapta with a gift.(s5 spoilers)
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Letter for a Loved One

Starlight,

I hope you do not think me unobservant; since the day you constructed that first set of armor, I have fostered a passing curiosity on the meaning of the glyphs inscribed on the crystal that powers it. Even as I lacked the ability to decipher the glyphs myself, in time I came to recognize them as belonging to the written language of those you call the First Ones, whose technology you so masterfully incorporated into your own. However, the importance of the crystal itself and any markings upon it paled in my eyes when compared to the sentiments I held for the armor as a whole. I would have asked you their meaning from the start had I not wished to avoid troubling you with what I had thought was only a trivial question.

Yet, in spite of my persistent dismissal of its significance, I have recently been enlightened to its meaning. A week past, when I had visited Salineas to aid her citizens in their reconstruction efforts, the one named Adora approached me. She expressed her interest in the crystal displayed at my sternum and what knowledge I possessed of it, and seemed surprised when I revealed my ignorance. Carefully, she explained to me what the glyphs spelled out: L.U.V.D. “Loved”, she insisted. It meant loved.

It... shocked me to learn that you had felt that way about me even then, when we were working on the portal machine together. It was only my technology which had caught your attention, I had rationalized to myself. There was no reason for anyone, least of all someone as brilliant and charming as you, to care about a wretched failure like me. And yet, I could not help but feel affected by your presence. So I decided; I would strive to become a lab partner worthy of working by your side. We both know now what would come to pass.

The thought of your betrayal tore my heart asunder, and then the surety of your demise drove me near mad with grief. Upon his arrival, I threw myself into Prime’s light, seeking to escape that unbearable pain. I sought oblivion. And yet, all that time, you still lived. Of course you did; you are endlessly capable, innovative, powerful. I discovered the crystal amongst the debris left in your wake, and that mere hint of your survival set ablaze once again the hope I had tried so desperately to abandon. Through the numbing haze of two separate purifications, my memories of you persisted. And I am so thankful that they did — for by the strength you kindled within me, I broke free from the burdens of my programming. Now, in the aftermath of the destruction of all I’ve ever known, I am left cherishing the possibility of spending the rest of my life with you.

I know not how the love of a broken fool like me could compare to all you have done for me. However, in the vain hope that I may bring you any measure of joy, I have used the crystal you bestowed upon me all those years ago as a template for the construction of its twin, which I now offer to you.

Entrapta, you are loved.

* * *

Hordak stands behind Entrapta, hands clasped at his back. He shifts his weight and leans to the left, attempting to divine how far down the sheet of paper she has read. Finally, she adjusts her posture and sniffles. His hearts drop, and he’s already reaching for her when she sets the letter down and turns to him, teary eyed but smiling. He steps back.

“I, er...” He reaches out and opens his hand, revealing a scarlet rhombic crystal, glyphs carefully etched onto its glossy surface.  
Entrapta blinks hard at it then rubs at her eyes. Silently, she takes it with her gloved fingers and holds it closer to her face, turning it to catch the light on its different facets. Hordak watches her as she studies it, anxiety bleeding into his limbs as the moment drags on. Then, she looks up at him.

“Hordak....” she says softly, and the tension in his frame melts away. Carefully, she drops the crystal into a pocket of her overalls, then surges up to him, arms thrown over his shoulders. Her face is suddenly very close to his, and his breath catches in his throat. “I’m so proud of you,” she murmurs. “Thank you.” She presses her forehead against his, eyes closed.

A stuttering intake of breath, tears prick at his eyes. He buries his face into her shoulder, wraps his arms around her, and holds her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is... my first fic! i hope u enjoyed it. please remember to like comment and subscribe


End file.
